


Cобака

by abbeyjewel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, Dehumanization, Horror, M/M, Muteness, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: Project Insight was successful and Alexander Pierce is now in charge of the world. The avengers are his toys to do with as he pleases, and the asset is his loyal hound.





	

The world had fallen and Alexander Pierce had become king in all but title. The world, or what was deemed suitable to remain of it, bowed at his feet. Project Insight had been the final success needed to push Hydra into power, and had been a beautiful success. 

The asset had done his job well, quickly incapacitating Captain Rogers and ensuring the success of the helicarriers. Once that had been completed, those who remained a threat to Hydra and its new world order had been methodically dealt with. 

The Avengers hadn't been killed. Instead they were kept like trophies in glass cases for the world to see what had failed them. Each cell had been designed just for them, the perfect way to neutralise and contain them. Those who had armour were stripped of it, those whose voices could be weapons had their vocal cords removed. His top scientists had even found a way to reverse Captain Rogers' serum. All were sedated and kept in their glass boxes for the world to view them. The only Avenger unaccounted for was Thor. The god had seemingly gone back to his world and left his Midgardian allies to perish. 

It was the asset-turned-hound that was Alexander's real trophy. Even over Captain America and all of the Avengers. The hound that lay at his feet and intimidated those left who dared to speak out against Alexander's regime. He was kept muzzled, but needed no chains to stay in his place. Instead he knelt, tall and powerful even naked and on his knees, next to Alexander’s throne-like chair. A hand in his hair was the only tether needed. He never moved, never even twitched, unless it was on Alexander's command.

It was rare that the muzzle was removed, and the command given. Only then did the former soldier stand. He would stalk his prey, just like old times, and threaten or kill depending on Alexander’s order. Otherwise, the muzzle was an almost permanent feature. 

In public, the hound was kept for intimidation, like a menacing guard dog. In private, he was Alexander’s pet. A toy for him to play with and enjoy. In private, the muzzle came off, but the hound never stood. He was still Alexander’s dog and all that entailed. He could do anything he wanted to the hound that he hadn’t been able to do to the asset. He could be as rough as he pleased, and didn’t need to worry about calibration or how the asset might react in the field.

“Cобака,” Alexander called. There had been no point actually naming him. He knew when he was being called. The hound looked up, lifting his head from where it rested on his arms in a dog like way. He was lying at Alexander’s feet on his bed, curled up to make his large body small and fit at the foot of the bed. “Here.” Alexander directed him to his side, next to him on the bed. The hound didn’t hesitate, despite muscles that must be cramped and sore from lying in such a position for an extended period of time. 

He settled into Alexander’s side as directed, curling up to him and pushing his head forward in a way that begged for sweet attention. It was a thing dogs do, and so he had learned to do it, to beg for his ears to be scratched. Only when Alexander was in a particularly good mood did he acquiesce. 

“Stop that,” he admonished, pushing the hound's head aside roughly. “I need you to be good today.” he told the hound, as if he didn’t expect perfection every day, only now pushing a hand through his hair. It wasn’t sweet. He pulled hard at the delicate strands. The hound’s eyes closed for a moment as he lowered his head and whined softly in submission. “If you behave,” Alexander started, loosening his grip on the hound’s hair by a fraction, “you might get a reward.” 

The hound stilled, and slowly bent his head forward in acknowledgement. It was rare he was given a reward. He always behaved, or tried to. It just depended on what Alexander decided was good behavior for the day. Most of the time, the hound failed. Or at least he assumed so, because Alexander always managed to hurt him for some reason or other. He didn’t realise, and Alexander would never inform him, that Alexander always had a reason for hurting him. It was what the hound was there for, why Alexander kept him in the first place. 

Alexander pulled hard on the hounds hair again, this time using it to direct the hound where he wanted him to go. He pushed the hound’s face into his crotch, not caring that the hound was bent uncomfortably in order to try to keep up. “Go find your bone!” he encouraged, using a voice similar to one people used with real dogs. 

The hound attempted to fold his body into a more comfortable position before nosing at the opening of Alexander’s boxer shorts. He very carefully pulled the fabric aside with his teeth before using his mouth to pull out Alexander’s still-limp penis. It took a while for him to get it up in his old age, but he wasn’t exactly in a rush. Once pulled free from the fabric, the hound released his limp cock and nosed at it once, before looking back up at Alexander for further directions. 

Alexander liked to make the hound beg for it, even if they both knew very well that it was something that hound would rather not do. “Beg.” The hound’s face crumpled, and he moved to nose at Alexander’s thighs, avoiding his cock like a good dog. He whined sweetly in the back of his throat, begging softly in the only way Alexander allowed him. Dogs didn’t talk, after all. 

When the whining and nosing had become particularly sweet, and the hound started to sound particularly broken, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Alexander was of course expecting the interruption, but his poor hound didn't. He didn't visibly react to the door opening behind him, but Alexander knew his pet's tells. He fisted the hounds hair and jerked his head down to the mattress, so the hound could only look up at him with pathetic eyes. His whining ceased, and although Alexander hadn't told him to stop, he didn't correct the error. 

Instead, Alexander watched as Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins both entered, dragging a wheezing and very angry Steve Rogers. He tried to fight them, but as of yet had been pathetically unsuccessful. Not only had the serum been reversed, but Alexander had made sure that, for this occasion, Steve Rogers was heavily sedated. Only awake enough to weakly struggle against his bonds and guards. 

The first thing Alexander had made sure of after the serum was successfully reversed, was to remove Rogers' vocal cords. He'd had a similar operation done on a few of the other Avengers, but his was the most important. Rogers had a way with words that had been and would be a problem for Alexander if he had been allowed to keep them. 

He hadn't had to do the same to his hound. His hound obeyed him and only made the sounds Alexander allowed him. Sounds that Alexander rather enjoyed and would miss if they were gone. Squeals of pain and his soft whimpering and whining.

Rogers was at the hound’s back, so the hound couldn’t see him or the two handlers securing him into place. He could only look up at Alexander with wide eyes. It was obvious that the instincts of the former soldier were screaming at him to move, to look and find out who it was, to find out if they were a threat. He was too well trained, though, and didn’t struggle against him. 

“Suck,” He ordered, releasing the hound’s hair just enough so that he could move back up to Alexander’s cock. He moved slowly, licking and nosing at Alexander’s still mostly limp length. He knew what Alexander liked at this point, he had been doing it for years. He had been doing it for longer than he had memory. He panted and whined softly, giving little teasing licks and staring up at Alexander with those blue eyes. Slowly, his lips wrapped around the head, his cheeks hollowed out as he slowly took more of Alexander into his mouth. 

By that time, Rollins and Rumlow had finished securing Rogers to the ceiling. Chains hung from a hook in the ceiling that held him upright, his toes barely brushing the ground for balance. Rogers' head rolled, but he managed to hiss out a stream of air in the most threatening manner he could in his state. They left with a wave of his hand, and left Rogers to struggle weakly against the chains. He lost his balance in the struggle and fought to right it. His hound couldn’t see, but it was clear enough to Rogers who was sucking Alexander’s cock. 

His hound took him deeper into his mouth, no longer gentle and teasing now that his cock had begun to harden. His eyes stayed open and wide, blinking only rarely just as he had been taught. He was distracted though, Alexander could tell, despite the flawless execution of the blowjob so far. 

“You want to know who is behind you, don’t you щенок?” The hound didn’t otherwise react, but Alexander didn’t need an answer. “Once you finish, you can see your reward for later.” It wasn’t that the hound hadn’t been trying before, but now he was putting more effort into it. That was how a blowjob from the hound was supposed to feel. 

The hound took him in all the way, deep into his throat. His gag reflex had been destroyed long before Alexander had even gotten his hands on him. He swallowed around Alexander, lips a tight seal around the base of his cock. He then alternated between swallowing and humming before finally pulling back enough to breathe. He barely had taken a breath before he dove back in. He had learned a long time ago that a good blowjob was more important than his air. The hound probably held the record for how long he could go without taking a breath during a blowjob. Not that there were records for such things anymore. Maybe Alexander should instill competitions, see who was the best of the best. Have the hound and his beloved Captain compete. 

The hound fucked his throat hard around Alexander’s cock. If he had been normal, a person, he’d be choking or out of air by now. As it was, the hound had tears leaking down his cheeks. 

His technique was perfect, hitting all the spots Alexander had trained into him long ago. He wasn’t allowed to use his hands, dogs didn’t have hands, and so his mouth did all the work. Alexander was old now and needed all the stimulation he could get, so the hound changed rhythms and sensations to please Alexander the best, staying on Alexander's cock so long he was surprised the hound didn’t pass out, eyes rolling back into his head. 

Finally, when Alexander had enough, he shoved the hound away, jolting a whimper from him. He didn't praise the hound for a job well done, instead he pointed behind the hound to Rogers. "Go on, check out your new toy." 

The hound didn't hesitate, and instead turned and scampered off the bed, landing on his knees in a way that made Alexander wince. He stopped and looked up only when he reached Rogers' feet, and when he looked up, he froze. He stared up at Rogers. Alexander couldn't see the expression on his hound's face, but he wasn't worried. He knew this would have an impact on his hound, which is why he had waited until he had taken Rogers' voice to reunite the two. 

Rogers’ face, on the other hand, Alexander could see clearly. It was twisted in pain and anger, but there was a softness to it. A desperation and softness meant just for Alexander’s hound. He was mouthing something, in an attempt to speak. It was a failure as the hound simply tilted his head before nudging softly at Rogers’ feet. Rogers swayed, dangling from his arms. His face pinched up in pain, and the hound leaned against Rogers’ legs, steadying him. He nuzzled at Rogers’ toes as if in apology, and that’s when Alexander had had enough. 

“Cобака,” Alexander called his hound back to him. Again the hound scampered back to Alexander without hesitation, but if it didn’t seem as excited as he had towards Rogers Alexander didn’t take offense. He was the stick and Rogers was the carrot. If his hound was scared of him, all the better. “You can play with him later, _if_ you’re a good boy.” He reminded his hound. 

His hound responded by nuzzling his face, licking at his cheeks just like an excited dog would. "Stop that." He pushed the hound away, but was pleased that the hound was grateful to him for the gift. He knew whom he belonged to. "Don't tell me you don't know what to do next," 

The hound yipped his affirmation and straddled Alexander's lap. Alexander popped the cap of lubricant and coated his own cock liberally. He didn't touch the hound’s hole. It was stretched out often, but the serum kept him tight and virginal. Alexander didn't bother to stretch him. As long as Alexander didn't chafe, he didn't care if the hound bled. 

"Sit!" He commanded, and the hound gently used his hand to guide Alexander's cock to his hole. He sat down on it slowly but steadily, his face twisted in pain. Behind him, Rogers lost his balance again as he fought the chains. Neither of them paid him any mind. 

When the hound was completely seated, Alexander only gave him a minute to get used to the stretch. The warm heat that surrounded his cock was as amazing as it always was. It was the best part of using the hound as his reward, the fact that he was a mouldable sex toy just for Alexander’s pleasure. “Hump, щенок.” He ordered.   The hound was slow at first, but didn’t hesitate. He sat up, using those powerful thighs to lift himself. Then sat back down. Up and down, thighs flexing, it was heaven. Alexander’s hand came up and smacked him hard on the side of the head, his long hair flying from the force. The hound let out a pitiful whine and bent over, so he could look up at Alexander pathetically. “You know what to do, do it.” Alexander raised his hand again and the hound flinched; his pace automatically quickened. 

Alexander didn’t care how unprepared the hound was, or how much his muscles ached or cramped. He knew that Alexander wasn’t one for a slow, sweet fuck. No. Alexander liked it brutal and fast, right from the start. The fact that Alexander had to remind him was bad enough. “Don’t test my patience again.” He warned.   He really did want to give the hound his reward. If you could call Steven Rogers a reward. In actuality, it was a punishment for both of them. A show to demonstrate to Rogers how broken his friend was. It was an aim to break his morale. And for the hound, it was yet another thing to dangle in front of him to ensure good behaviour. Not that the hound needed anything else, but it was a good bonus none the less. 

The hound leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Alexander's chest, using him as leverage to keep his fast pace. Little whines and whimpers erupted from his throat. Alexander could see just how the hound bit his lips in an attempt to keep silent. He didn’t care, and all at once sat up straighter, pulling the hound’s face away from his chest and slapping him across the face multiple times. The hound froze where he was, Alexander’s cock half inside of him. The hound’s cheeks were red by the time Alexander was done and shoved the hound off of him. 

In the background, he could hear Rogers’ sharp hisses and gasps, the chains clinking as he struggled to help his friend. Even sedated and chained, he put up a fight. It was rather amusing, or would be if he paid attention to it and not the cowering dog before him. He had fallen to the floor from the force of Alexander pushing him away. He pressed his forehead to the ground, his throat exposed and on offer. He was completely silent now, too scared to make a noise. Maybe now he’d take Alexander seriously. 

Alexander stood, towering over the cowering hound. “Last chance,” He warned, gripping the hound by his hair and dragging him back onto the bed. “Next time, he goes back where he came from. I can arrange it so he’s a few fingers and toes lighter too, don’t test me.” He threatened, yanking hard at the hound’s hair to accentuate his point. 

He laid back on the bed again, back resting on the headboard. The hound straddled him, sitting on Alexander’s cock on the way down. Instantly his pace was quick and rough, just like Alexander had wanted in the first place. The hound’s powerful thighs flexed, quadriceps bunching, and soon the hound was breathing faster from the effort. His pace didn’t slow down this time, and he didn’t dare touch Alexander, let alone use him for support. 

The hound himself was only mildly erect. Alexander didn’t care, and didn’t put any effort into touching him or allowing him to be touched. The hound was allowed to orgasm, but he himself wasn’t allowed to touch. If he came by being fucked by Alexander or whomever Alexander pimped him out to, which was an occasion Alexander rarely indulged, then that was that. Otherwise, that hound’s pleasure wasn’t important. 

“Freeze.” Alexander stopped him when he started to get close, the hound at the peak of his thrust, only the head of Alexander’s cock inside of him. His thighs were trembling slightly from the extended and rigorous work out, but he stayed otherwise still. “Slow now.” He instructed, and watched as his hound lowered himself back down slowly. Alexander had him keep this slow pace up for several long minutes, enjoying how his hound strained himself to please. 

Rogers was glaring at him from where he hung, and Alexander took immense pleasure for being the source of the Captain’s fury. There was nothing the Captain could do but watch, as Alexander ruled the world and defiled his best friend. He couldn’t even make a noise. 

Eventually Alexander got bored with it all. He ordered the hound back to his punishing pace, and when Alexander came close again, he held the hound’s hips down flush to his and came deep inside of him. The hound, quiet since Alexander’s final warning, let out a soft relieved sound. When Alexander shoved him off of himself, the hound went slack on the bed, Alexander’s cum dribbling out of his body. 

Alexander clicked his fingers in front of the hound’s face. The hound lifted his head and blearily looked up at Alexander, attempting to focus. “Fetch.” Alexander pointed to the bathroom. The hound scampered to the floor, exuding energy Alexander was sure he didn’t have anymore. 

The hound scampered back into the room, a damp cloth held firmly in between his teeth. He leapt up onto the bed and waited for his next instruction, carefully keeping the cloth from dripping onto the bed or Alexander. “Clean up.” And the hound dipped his head, carefully manipulating the washcloth with only his mouth, attempting to clean up the cum splattered over Alexander’s cock. It didn’t work well, never had, but Alexander enjoyed the humiliation. He ended up yanking the cloth away from the hound and finishing the job. 

The hound turned on his command, facing Rogers, ass in the air. Alexander pulled a large anal plug from his nightstand and, using only his own cum as lubricant, forced it inside the hound. He wanted his cum to be in the hound for his and the Captain’s reunion. He then wiped away what had leaked out before smacking the hound’s ass to indicate he was finished. 

“Reward now, yes?” He asked the hound, and the hound brightened, absolutely delighted with the news. “Yes okay, then.” He stood from the bed and crossed to where Rogers was hanging. He reached up and undid the cuffs from the chain connecting them to the ceiling. Rogers fell to ground like a limp ragdoll, hissing out breath in anger. He could hear the hound behind him begin to move, a breath aborted in his throat, before he caught himself and stayed still on the bed. 

Rogers’ hands were still handcuffed together, a medium-thick chain giving him little distance to work with. Alexander locked the chain in place to a reinforced ring embedded in the floor. This way the hound could fuck Rogers in any position he wanted. He turned to the hound, who was obediently kneeling in his place on the bed, his excitement coming off of him in waves. 

“Go,” he pointed to Rogers’ crumpled form. “You have an hour. Fuck him. Cuddle him. I don’t care.” And with that, he strode out of the room. There were guards on the door, and the Captain was chained up, weakened, and sedated. There was no reason to worry. 

\-- 

His best friend rushed to him, still on his hands and knees. His eyes were bright with happiness and he was smiling. He pressed his face to Steve’s throat and breathed him in. Steve’s arms came up unthinkingly, wrapping around Bucky for the first time in _so long_. The chains connecting his wrists stopping him from holding Bucky properly. He adjusted, and Bucky curled up around Steve, arms tucked in between them. 

Steve couldn’t imagine in his worst nightmares what had just happened. His Bucky, tortured and raped right front of him. Not only that, but Bucky had been forced to complete the act, ride on Pierce’s cock and beg him for it. Steve wanted to be angry, wanted to find Pierce and avenge his best friend. Steve didn’t want to admit it, but there were more important things to focus on first. First they had to escape, they had to get out of this horrible nightmare, and then, only then could they focus on revenge. 

Bucky looked up at Steve adoringly, and Steve’s heart fluttered. He loved Bucky so much his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest from love and worry. Bucky seemed to remember him, to love him back! He pressed kiss after kiss to Bucky’s face, trying not to cry with how good it felt, and how little time they had. 

_Bucky_ Steve used his hands to form words, signing Bucky’s old name. Back before the serum, back when Steve’s hearing wasn’t so good, just like it was now, they had learned sign language to get by. Hopefully, hopefully Bucky would remember it. Maybe they had a chance. If only Bucky could understand him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr is [Whichfandomdoipick](http://www.whichfandomdoipick.tumblr.com)  
> My lovely beta was [Samtalksfunny](http://www.samtalksfunny.tumblr.com)
> 
> All the Russian was from google translate!


End file.
